Uno, dos, tres
by Chio-san
Summary: Todo comienza uno de esos días en los que Roy está fuera del país haciendo dios sabe qué, Jason se aburre mucho, Tim pasa por allí, y Starfire no folla desde hace tres días.


**Unos, dos, tres**

**Fandom: **Batman, un poco de Teen Titans, y Red Hood and the outlaws.

**Advertencias: **contiene spoilers de los últimos números de Batman (al menos los últimos que han salido en España). Lenguaje vulgar, sexo explicito… Lo normal cuando se habla de Jason Todd.

**Pareja: **Jason Todd /Timothy Drake, con un poco de Jason Todd/Starfire/Roy Harper, y otro poco de Jason/Tim/Starfire

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece para mi desgracia, ni los personajes, ni la historia de los comics, ni nada de nada, y por supuesto no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

**Resumen: **Todo comienza uno de esos días en los que Roy está fuera del país haciendo dios sabe qué, Jason se aburre mucho, Tim pasa por allí, y Starfire no folla desde hace tres días.

* * *

**1**

Todo comienza uno de esos días en los que Roy está fuera del país haciendo dios sabe qué, Jason se aburre mucho, Tim pasa por allí, y Starfire no folla desde hace tres días.

Ni siquiera es que Tim recuerde por qué termina en la base (y cuando dice _base_ se refiere a _piso destartalado y que huele a comida precocinada_) de Jason Todd y sus dos singulares compañeros.

En realidad sí que lo recuerda, lo que no recuerda con claridad son los detalles. Sabe que aceptó echarles una mano contra algún villano que quería hacer a Starfire su esposa, o algo así (piensa que no va muy desencaminado). No sabe por qué terminó aceptando, todo el mundo sabe que Jason Todd no es su persona favorita en el mundo (ni siquiera en esa ciudad, Starfire le gana por muchos puntos que se resumen en _no intentó matarme_).

Jason le patea el culo al malo (con ayuda de Tim y Starfire), _normal_, deciden ir a cenar para celebrarlo, esto también es _normal_, beben unas cervezas después, _normal_, al menos para Jason. Todo era _normal_, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación ya no era tan _normal. _Al menos dentro de la _normalidad _que supuestamente inunda su vida de super héroe justiciero.

Tim está a punto de despedirse de ambos cuando escucha como Starfire le susurra a Jason unas palabras al oído. Jason frunce el ceño, y un _no_ sale de su boca tan rápido que Tim piensa que es casi imposible que Capucha Roja haya podido asemejar en tan poco tiempo las palabras de la tamarana.

Starfire sonríe y asiente con la cabeza suavemente, dedicándole una mirada de esas que las niñas le dedican a sus padres cuando quieren un juguete nuevo, y Tim siente que hay algo que se está perdiendo porque lo único que puede hacer es quedarse muy quieto y observar toda la situación.

—¿Alguno de los dos puede decirme qué pasa? —pregunta finalmente, cuando su paciencia se ha agotado después de presenciar la sonrisa de Starfire durante minutos.

La alienígena sonríe aún más, y sin decir una palabra se dirige al que Tim piensa que debe ser su dormitorio.

—Tengo la sensación de que te ha dicho algo sobre mi y eso hace que me sienta bastante incómodo, ¿puedes decirme de una vez que es lo que está pasando?

Jason lanza un gruñido y suelta:

—Quiere que te unas a nosotros.

Esta vez es el turno de Tim de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Como un miembro más de vuestro equipo? Sabéis que estoy con los Jóvenes Titanes, no podría…

—¿Eres idiota? —le corta Jason— Puedes ser muy listo para algunas cosas, pero para otras…

Tim no sabe a qué se refiere. _Jura por dios_, que no lo sabe.

Jason gruñe una vez más porque _es increíble que sea tan idiota._

—Quiere que folles con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—No pienso volver a repetirlo.

Había oído rumores. Rumores acerca de Jason, Starfire y Roy. De los tres. Pero nunca pensó que podrían llegar a ser ciertos, _nunca_. Ahora, tras la proposición, piensa en aquellos rumores y después en Jason Todd, y cree que, realmente, ha sido un estúpido, porque debía de estar completamente ciego para no verlo.

Jason sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando escucha a Tim balbucear una serie de palabras incoherentes y sin relación alguna con las anteriores, y dice:

—Mira, ha sido idea de ella, yo no he tenido nada que ver, y si el _pajarito _es demasiado asustadizo como para hacerlo, puedes dejarlo pasar.

Tim para de balbucear y Jason suelta una carcajada al presenciar esa expresión que tan bien conoce y que significa _¿en serio, Todd? ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Ahora?. _

—Ya sabes, puede que Bruce se avergüence de ti como ya lo hace de mi, cuando sepa que su pequeño _pajarito _ha accedido a divertirse un poco. —Todd sigue sonriendo, y a cada segundo que sonríe Tim se encuentra más y más nervioso. Es como un acto reflejo, sabe que su sonrisa _nunca _trae nada bueno, y menos a él—. Además, Dick tampoco estaría de acuerdo, le defraudarías y tu y yo sabemos que no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Tim sigue observándolo sin decir ni una palabra, sintiendo como la sangre le burbujea. Quiere arrancarle la cabeza, pero sabe que si entra a _su juego_ perderá toda la poca dignidad que le queda después de haber balbuceado incoherencias durante minutos.

—Vete a casa _Red Robin _—y Tim siente como se burla de él utilizando en su contra su propio mote—. Vete a casa a que Bruce te arrope y te de un beso de buenas noches.

**2**

Tim sabe que va a arrepentirse toda su vida, que es un estúpido por seguirle el juego a Jason Todd, y que… _esto no está tan mal. _

Empieza a gritarle a Todd, le reprocha mil cosas que no vienen a cuento y se defiende como si de un tigre se tratara. Se golpean, ruedan por el suelo, y lo siguiente que sabe es que está entre los muslos de Starfire. Y… _bueno, podría ser peor. _

Sabe que es un estúpido por dejarse engatusar, pero Starfire no es que sea fea precisamente. En realidad es bastante guapa. _Guapísima_. Y le sonríe de una forma que hace a Tim sonreír también.

Agacha la cabeza y une los labios con los suyos. Siente como se le escapa una pequeña risita y Kori adentra su lengua en la boca del más joven, sintiendo como ambas chocan. Tim gime, y sabe que _esto está mal_, porque siente que no debería hacer eso con ella. Siente que la conoce de otro momento, de otro lugar. Tim piensa, piensa mucho, y su cabeza es un caos porque _está mal_. Eso está mal, pero curiosamente deja de estar _mal _cuando una de las manos de la chica roza la entrepierna de este. Gime y besa el cuello de la pelirroja. Siente como una mano agarra la hebilla de su traje y le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Starfire le acaricia su erección, y Tim piensa que definitivamente _esto no está tan mal_.

Siente como la alienígena dirige su polla entre sus muslos, y Tim empuja hasta que está completamente dentro. Ambos gimen, y tal vez es por esto que Tim no siente la presencia de Todd hasta que este está introduciendo uno de sus dedos en él.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta alarmado, parando todo movimiento.

—¿No pensarás que voy a quedarme mirando, verdad? —Todd adentra más su dedo, y Tim emite un sonido de desagrado al sentir el escozor.

—Tranquilo —susurra Kori, agarrándole la cara con sus manos y haciendo que aparte la mirada de Jason—. Va a gustarte, Jason es muy bueno con los dedos —sonríe.

Tim siente ganas de vomitar al escuchar aquellas palabras. Porque se imagina cosas, cosas aún más graves de las que ya están ocurriendo en esa habitación, y eso lo desagrada en demasía.

Respira hondo cuando Todd introduce un segundo dedo. Puede notar la sonrisa victoriosa de este justo tras de sí, y esto le hace sentirse aún más enfermo si es posible.

Y entonces gime. Porque Jason ha introducido un tercer dedo y ha tocado algo dentro de él que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sigue escociendo, pero ya no es una sensación tan desagradable como lo era al principio.

Tim gime de nuevo, y se siente tan avergonzado por no poder evitarlo que agacha la cabeza todo lo que puede.

—Parece que al _pajarito _le está gustando —Siente la diversión en su voz, y Tim agacha aún más la cabeza.

Starfire mueve sus caderas, alentando a Tim a que continúe. Empuja y escucha a la chica jadear bajo su cuerpo. Jason vuelve a tocar ese maldito punto dentro de él, y siente que podría correrse en ese mismo momento. Aparta los tres dedos.

No es idiota, sabe lo que viene a continuación, aunque no lo haya hecho nunca.

Siente las manos de Todd, una en su cadera y otra en su espalda, instándole a que se agache y tome una postura bastante indigna que Tim sabe que no querrá recordar cuando abandone esa habitación.

Nota su polla rozándole el muslo, y después sabe que está _entrando_, porque pica, y escuece y _maldita sea, _duele. Starfire le acaricia el pelo como si estuviera consolando a un niño, y nota como Jason susurra un leve _shhh_, _te va a gustar _contra su oído.

**3**

Y le gusta. Le gusta mucho, porque es el sexo más placentero que ha tenido en toda su vida, y porque los últimos meses han sido una mierda.

Despierta al día siguiente en la misma cama, al lado de un sudoroso Jason Todd. Vuelve la cabeza hacia el sitio que debería estar ocupando la tamarana, y se da cuenta de que este se encuentra vacío.

—Está regando las plantas, lo hace todas las mañanas —dice Jason, y es como si su voz fuera la señal de que ha pisado una mina o algo parecido, porque Tim se queda tan quieto que cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

Jason sonríe al ver la reacción que ha provocado en el más joven, y dice:

—Reconócelo, lo de anoche es lo mejor que te ha pasado en meses.

Se arrepiente justo en el momento de decirlo, porque sabe que tras eso Tim está pensando en _todo lo malo_. Piensa en Damian, en su ataúd, en Bruce abrazado al traje de su hijo; piensa en Alfred, que llora cuando cree que nadie puede verle. Y piensa en Dick, del que no han vuelto a saber nada desde la muerte de _su _Robin.

—No debería haber dicho eso.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho —responde Tim, con voz grave, apartando la sábana, levantándose, recogiendo su ropa y saliendo por la puerta.

**4**

Odia la mansión Wayne. Odia el aire entristecido que se respira en el ambiente. Odia que la puerta de la habitación de Damian esté cerrada con llave. Odia ver a ese maldito perro que llora por los rincones buscando a su dueño.

Odia cuando sus ojos chocan con los de Bruce. Odia aún más cuando lo hacen con los de Alfred.

Y sobre todo, se odia a sí mismo por ese peso que le inunda el pecho. Odia haberse encariñado con Damian, y odia echar de menos sus discusiones y peleas.

**5**

Tim y Jason se encuentran en un callejón de Gotham.

Al principio Tim se ve sorprendido de verle allí. Jason le saluda con un movimiento vago de mano, con su casco puesto, y Tim da media vuelta, dándole la espalda y continuando su camino.

**6**

—¿Piensas ignorarme toda tu vida? —le pregunta Jason otra noche, sentándose junto a él en una de las cornisas más elevadas de la ciudad— Porque normalmente no me quejaría, pero Starfire se puso hecha una furia cuando le dije que te habías ido por algo que dije.

—Le tienes mucho miedo, ¿eh? —dice Tim, tan seco como su tono de voz le permite.

—A veces puede llegar a dar _mucho _miedo, lo descubrirás cuando la conozcas mejor.

Tim sonríe (solo un poco, sería casi imperceptible para cualquiera), y Tod se quita el casco.

—¡Venga ya! ¡No se ha acabo el mundo! Follamos, nos divertimos, y nada más. No es para que me dejes de dirigir la palabra. He hecho cosas mucho peores y nunca lo has hecho.

Esta vez Tim sonríe de forma más amplia.

—Como intentar matarnos a todos, por ejemplo.

Jason sabe que es una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero aún así responde:

—Por ejemplo.

Tim niega con la cabeza y suspira. Jason parece no tener prisa por irse.

—Va a ser una noche muy larga… —susurra para sí mismo.

**7**

La siguiente vez que ve a Starfire, Roy está de vuelta. La tamarana le pide ayuda en una investigación, y Tim _no puede _negarse.

Jason está en el sofá tumbado, ignorando todo ser que no sea la televisión, y Starfire está junto a Tim, observando cómo este inspecciona una serie de papeles que le ha entregado.

Debe haber algo en el ambiente, en la forma en la que los tres se miran (aunque Tim no sabe cómo, porque Todd no aparta la mirada del aparato). Algo reflejado en el nerviosismo de Tim, porque lo siguiente que escucha de boca de Roy es:

—Habéis follado, ¿verdad?

Tim se congela en el sitio. No sabe que decir. No sabe qué hacer, ni a dónde mirar, porque posiblemente ese momento podría entrar perfectamente en la lista de _momentos más vergonzosos en la vida de Red Robin_.

Nota como Starfire sonríe en la dirección de Roy, y este responde con un: _ni siquiera sé para qué he preguntado. _

Ese día, Tim descubre que Roy no es celoso, y que Starfire es una persona completamente abierta en lo relacionado con el sexo.

**8**

Esa noche hace seis meses desde la muerte de Damian, y Tim está teniendo, literalmente _un día de mierda_. Encontrarse con Capucha Roja mientras patrulla la ciudad no es precisamente una mejora, y menos cuando este está aún más insufrible que de costumbre.

Ni siquiera sabe quién de los dos llegó a comenzar. Ambos gritan, ambos se insultan, y ambos se dicen cosas que duelen. Tim da el primer puñetazo, Jason da el segundo y ambos terminan dando vueltas en el suelo, peleando como niños y no como _héroes_.

—¡Te odio! —grita Tim, y posiblemente Todd le contestara con un _cállate de una puta vez_, pero no es capaz de recordarlo con claridad, porque lo único que recuerda son sus labios contra los suyos.

**9 **

No llegan al sexo, simplemente se toquetean un poco antes de que Tim le de un empujón y salga corriendo.

Se siente aún más avergonzado que la vez que follaron, y piensa que es estúpido, aunque su subconsciente le grite que no lo es porque _nunca llegó a besarte esa noche, y ahora lo ha hecho. _

**10**

Tim se encuentra persiguiendo a una banda de yakuzas cuando uno le golpea con una barra de hierro en la cabeza. Siente como el callejón se difumina, como todo se vuelve borroso y su mundo se va oscureciendo. Cierra los ojos.

_No puedes dormirte_, se reprocha a sí mismo, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ve como Jason se acerca a él con paso apresurado.

—Un día vas a conseguir que te maten de verdad —dice, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Tim, intentando incorporarlo.

—Herida en la cabeza —le dice entre balbuceos, y parece que Jason lo ha entendido porque lo último que escucha es un _joder_, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

**11**

Tim despierta en la batcueva bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce y Alfred.

Intenta incorporarse pero Alfred se lo impide.

Jason se ha ido.

**12**

La siguiente vez que va a la base de los Forajidos, Tim no encuentra ni rastro de Starfire y Roy.

—Gracias por lo de la otra noche —le dice a Todd, quien observa como baja de la baranda del balcón, vestido con su traje de Red Robin —. Quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado de no ser por ti.

—No hay de qué —responde.

Tim asiente con la cabeza suavemente y mira por primera vez, desde que ha llegado, a Jason directamente a los ojos. Y parece ser que algo entre ellos ha producido un cortocircuito, y los ha impulsado a dar un paso al frente, porque lo siguiente que sabe Tim es que están besándose de forma enfermiza, como si no hubiera un mañana.

**13**

Follan otra vez, esta vez solo los dos, y Tim se avergüenza de aceptar para sí mismo que ha sido incluso mejor que la vez anterior.

—Creo que si hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio nos hubiéramos evitado muchas discusiones —dice Todd, con un cigarro en la mano, expulsando el humo grisáceo por su boca.

Es patético que Drake piense de la misma forma, pero lo hace (eso no quiere decir que Jason tenga que saberlo).

Le tiende la cajetilla de cigarros con una sonrisa burlona, sabe que Tim no la aceptará. Al menos el viejo Tim no lo hubiera hecho, el nuevo piensa de forma diferente. Porque _joder_, ha follado con Jason Todd, no una, sino dos veces, si eso no lo ha matado no lo matará nada.

Tim acepta un cigarro y sonríe al notar la expresión de desconcierto de Jason.

—Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme.

Tim ríe de forma sincera por primera vez en meses.

**14**

Drake se da cuenta con el paso de los días de que hay algo dentro de Jason que le obliga a ser muy, _muy _posesivo con sus pertenencias. Libros, armas, su televisión… Y es curioso, porque ahora también lo es con Tim.

Una parte de él lo encuentra divertido, porque no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que Jason le lanza una mala mirada a Starfire cuando esta se pega demasiado a él; pero la otra parte, la que presencia cuando Capucha Roja le da una paliza a un ladrón cualquiera que ha osado levantar el puño contra él, le da miedo.

—¡Para! —le grita, y Jason le obedece por primera vez desde que se conocen.

El ladrón sale corriendo en cuanto que Jason aparta el puño, y este lanza un gruñido contra su casco.

—¡Ya lo tenía!

—¡Unos cuantos golpes más y lo hubieras matado!

Se quita el caso y lo estrella de un golpe contra la acera.

—No lo habría matado.

Tal vez es Tim el que ha exagerado, por lo que se obliga a confiar en él, porque ha aprendido a las malas que Jason no es como todos piensan. Muy en el fondo, es una buena persona.

Ambos siguen su camino y ninguno de los dos vuelve a sacar el tema.

**15**

Dos semanas más tarde, ya es una costumbre que Jason le acompañe en sus patrullas.

Y no se puede quejar, porque el trabajo es mucho más fácil (y llevadero) cuando se está acompañado. A veces pelean, discuten, terminan a puñetazos, pero la mayoría de las veces eso provoca que tengan sexo en callejones oscuros. Que Tim suspire y Jason sonría contra su cuello. Provoca que se conozcan un poquito más cada vez, que sepan lo que al otro le gusta y lo que no. Provoca que se tengan el uno al otro y que nunca más vuelvan a sentirse solos.

Al final se ve obligado a aceptarlo, cuando recuerda las palabras de Todd.

_Reconócelo, lo de anoche es lo mejor que te ha pasado en meses._

Porque sí, lo es, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que eso ha desencadenado. Posiblemente sea lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

**Llevo con esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y no sé por qué el primer fic que subo de este fandom es de Jason y Tim cuando no son mi OTP (mi OTP es Dick/Damian, y es curioso porque para estos dos no se me ocurre nada), pero es algo que necesitaba escribir. **  
**¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
